Uncovering The True Me
by harrytops
Summary: A child cast a spell on himself to escape the pain. This child kills Voldemort and saves Harry and Cedric. Now Harry is determined to have the real Draco to himself... All he has to do is get past Blaise and Pansy - Who are set on making Harry's life hell
1. Prologue

**_A/N: This is my first fanfiction EVER, so please be nice. I know this is short, but I promise the chapters will get longer._**

_**I have issues with remembering to write this sooooooo - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER-**_

"Why couldn't you be more useful?"

"Why are you so pathetic?"

"Why couldn't you be more like Harry Potter! He could do magic since he was 1!"

Draco Malfoy couldn't count how many times he had heard these questions from his Father, how many beatings came afterwards.

Many called Draco a child. He wished that he was. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he ever was. He always felt like a shadow, something that was just there, only thought of in the off chance that it's noticed – even then it was forgotten quickly. At a very young age he taught himself how to ignore his emotions.

He stopped crying when he was only 3.

He stopped smiling by 4.

He learned a spell that create a different him, one who could hide in the back of his mind and feel things for him. They wouldn't become one until his soul-mate kissed him three times.

This other him would sometimes act out and he would feel reminiscences of emotions.

He could feel slightly irritated, never angry.

Itchy, never pain.

Content, never happy...

He and his other self had a very good deal. His other self lives in his own world and he would stay in the outside world. The only down side, he didn't know right from wrong, so he would simply follow orders.

People quickly learned to stay away from Draco. His eyes were always blank, it was as if he could stare into someone's soul. His Father received complaints about how creepy his son was, and began to instruct him on what he should feel, he couldn't feel so he acted as if he could.

This was perfect for him... Until he met Harry Potter.

His other self fell in love. It was so strong that it pained Draco. He hadn't felt an emotion so strongly in so long that it surprised him. His heart beat harshly in his chest, and he felt uncomfortable. When Potter turned his hand down his other self transferred a huge amount of hate and anger. Once again Draco was overwhelmed.

The 'feelings' would emerge every time Potter was near. It would make acting like he hated him easier. His Father often demanded he feel hate, it was hard to act as if he could actually feel such a powerful emotion, unless Potter was involved. This went on for a couple of years, but during the tri-wizard competition he heard that Voldemort was to return. His other self made him feel irritated at the thought, so he began to destroy the Dark Lords chances.

This led to the last task of the competition he stealthily made his way into the maze and as soon as the Dark Wizard was distracted, about to kill the Hufflepuff, he sent his own Avada Kadavra. He had already silently gotten rid of all of the Horcruxes on his own. Destroying Potter's and the Headmaster's wand was slightly more difficult without getting caught, but he did it none the less. He simply glanced blankly at the two looking at him in shock – the Deatheaters all ran. "I was never here." With those four words he apperaited into the stands, ignoring the shocked looks of his fellow Slytherin.

Both the Hufflepuff and Potter appeared in the middle of the arena, ending it all in a tie. Draco turned away and returned to his room, packing everything. There was only two more days left at school till everyone went home. His other self was nervous and slightly sick. It seemed his other self didn't approve of him killing anyone. He saw no difference between right and wrong, so he pushed his other self away with ease.

Suddenly Snape appeared and said to follow him.

His other self was always fond of Snape, so he followed without question. He was led to the Headmaster's office, where the Hufflepuff and Potter were seated. He was asked to verify their story and how did everything lead up to that moment. He felt slight annoyance about the fact that the two students ignored his words in the maze.

The whole story was told in a monotone voice, scaring most of the occupants in the room. This was their first true look at outer Draco.

The Headmaster immediately thought is was shock of killing someone. For the first time in years Outer-Draco laughed, it was so hollow and rough that it caused everyone to flinch. He looked the old man in the eye and said words that haunted the occupants of the room. "It's not shock. I just don't know how to feel. I stopped having emotions around the age of four." He stood bowed and left the office, returning to his shared room. He got down on his bed and slept the next two days away.

He spent the summer receiving punishments and hatred from his Father. Draco never even cried out, he simply stood after each punishment and walked away. It was easy to say that by the end of the summer even his own Father was weary of him. Once the summer was over he found himself back on the train, returning to school once more. His other self seemed excited. Blank eyes turned to stare at his reflection in the window. Perhaps this year would be different?

The door slid open behind him, his eyes met with startling green eyes within the window's reflection.

"Potter." His drawl.

"Malfoy." Usually shy.

"Need something?" He asked with prompting from his inner self. Potter smiled. "Yes. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."


	2. Truths, and Soup?

_**Author's Note: I should have waited longer, but I feel as if my prologue wasn't very good, so here's the first chapter! Hopefully this will catch your attention. And once again... I DON"T OWN THEM. Cuz if I did Harry would be having some very dominating sex with Draco. - Sigh- If only. BUT that's what was made for! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Chapter 1:**

Draco simply shrugged and unlocked their eyes.

It was so strange.

It seemed as if Potter had grown over the summer. His shoulder's were broader and he was taller. His hair had a just-been-shagged look. It was strange, how much a couple months could actually change someone. He couldn't remember himself changing, maybe getting slightly taller, or his hair growing out. He closed his eyes and laid himself down, turning away from Potter.

Harry on the other hand couldn't keep his eyes off of Draco.

The boy hadn't grown much, if anything he seemed skinnier. Worry bubbled inside him, was Draco getting enough to eat?

His eyes suddenly narrowed at nothing in particular.

This boy, one who claimed that he could not feel, had been haunting his dreams. Within these dreams Harry would always be running, chasing Draco's voice through a forest. He would run till his lungs felt like they would explode, then finally he would find Draco, standing alone in the middle of a lake. Dull gray would meet bright green, and suddenly a smile would spread across the others face, his eyes suddenly filling with emotion. He would laugh – so beautiful- then he would fall into the water. Harry would try to save him, jumping in the water, swimming against the sudden currents. He would almost touch Draco's hand, but when their eyes met Harry would hear a soft thank you, and those beautiful eyes would close. Then the dream would end.

He had made a silent vow to himself, Harry was determined to see Draco truly smile, to see if the smile from his dreams were anywhere near as beautiful as the real thing.

Harry noticed how Draco's hair now fell past his shoulder's, and how silky it actually looked. He shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than to pull the other man towards him and hold him close, protect him from the life he was born into. To shower him with love and anything the male wanted. Harry's shoulder's sagged slightly. It would take some time before Draco would open up to him.

"I wish you would talk to me..."

"What about?" Draco's low voice startled Harry to a point where he jumped up. "Your awake!" He shouted, embarrassed about how long he was staring at the clearly awake Draco. "It's not dark out yet, I thought that's when people were suppose to sleep." Harry's brow furrowed. "So you never get tired?" Draco sighed and sluggishly sat up. "No. I simply sleep when everyone else does." Harry looked like he had been punched in the gut. "So you've never taken naps? You deprived child!" Draco tilted his head to the side slightly, "Deprived? I assure you Potter, I have never lacked anything I have needed." Harry had to physically force himself from jumping at the adorably clueless blond.

"That's not what I meant... Anyway, um..." Harry's sentence trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He had pictured this all summer, and now he didn't even know what to tell the male.

"Your mine!" He blurted. When he realized this his eyes widened in horror. Draco simply thinned his lips. "I am? I haven't heard of this before. Did Father tell you this?" Harry sat there shocked.

Was it really that easy?

"No. Your father has no say in this. Your-" He was cut off by the door sliding open. Pansy stood there, Blaise to her right. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here Potter?" She practically growled out. "Apparently I belong to him, where either of you informed of this?" Blaise's eyes widened and Pansy had to turn away. She wiped her suddenly bloody nose and turned back around, glare back in place. "No. Potter I don't know what game your playing at, but Draco does NOT belong to you!"

Harry stood defensively. "Yes he does." It was a statement and Blaise frowned at the stubborn lion. "I'm lost. Do I belong to him or not?" The three turned to Draco once more. There was a very faint spark of annoyance in his usually dull eyes.

"No." "Yes." Were spoken simultaneously.

"What's your deal Potter? Leave Draco alone! You hate him, we get it. There is no need to confuse him further." Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. "I don't hate him! I care about him, and he is _mine."_ The last word was spoken with such possessiveness that Pansy shivered.

"Look Potter. I don't know why you suddenly want Draco-" Blaise was cut off by Harry gripping onto Draco's hand and pulling him up from his seat and into his chest. "It's not sudden! But now there's nothing stopping me." With that he swiftly stole a kiss from Draco, shocking everyone, including himself. He pulled away and looked into Draco's glazed eyes.

That was the last straw, Blaise pulled Draco out of Harry's arms and pushed him out, Pansy throwing his trunk out soon after. The door was slammed close and locks were put into place.

Both looked to Draco and noticed tears running down his face. Draco wiped the water from his cheeks. "I... I think I'm crying..." He stated slowly. "But that would mean that Potter is..." Pansy fell into her seat. "His soul mate..." Her face went red as she thought of some very aggressive scenes where Harry is forcing a full returned Draco to submit to him. "Oh my..." She mumbled.

Blaise simply held Draco as his body shook with sobs. "It hurts." He whimpered. This brought Pansy out of her delightful daydreams. She got on her knees and laid her head in Draco's lap. Draco soon drifted into the dream world.

Blaise looked down at Pansy. "We can't let Potter get close to him, not until we are really sure that he will be cared for properly." Pansy nodded, before smirking perversely.

"We should make the Golden Boy suffer." An eyebrow rose. "Let's be extra touchy with Draco, like I'll always be holding onto him, or touching him. And you can do things like sitting him in your lap, or wrapping an arm around his waist!" Blaise smirked. "That's so Slytherin of you. This is why I love you so much." Pansy laughed softly before placing her head back in Draco's lap.

Maybe they would finally get their loving innocent Draco back...

Harry had stood in his place and glared at the door. It wasn't fair that they tried to keep him from Draco! He huffed, picked up his trunk and marched down the hall. He slide open a door, causing Ron and Hermione to jump apart. "Hey there Harry?" Harry growled, glaring out the window. "Did you find who you were looking for?" Hermione asked gently. Harry growled louder. "Yes, but those idiots had the balls to say that he didn't belong to me!" Ron's mouth hit the floor, and Hermione's eyebrows hid behind her hair.

"Who?" Harry jumped up, causing the other two to jump. "Draco! He is MINE!" Hermione's jaw met Ron's on the floor.

"What? The ferret?" Harry's turned his glare towards Ron.

"Your like my brother, so I'll give you a warning, DON'T make fun of him." Ron nodded his head vigorously. There was no point in arguing with Harry, not while he was like this.

Hermione suddenly saw a very hot scene between Draco and Harry, Harry was teaching Draco how to properly suck cock, his voice was gentle and Draco was looking up at him from between the dark haired boys legs. Her face became so red it put Ron's hair to shame.

Harry looked towards his two friends. " I need help. You two have to help me stay calm and to find a way to get Draco alone." Hermione smiled brightly, face slowly returning to it's normal color. "Of course we will! But we need a plan. First we have to find out how heavily guarded they are going to keep Mal—Draco." Harry nodded, approving of this coarse of action. Ron sighed.

"Mate, I think you've gone crazy. I wont help you get him..." Harry was about to protest, but Ron's raised hand stopped him. "I will help keep you calm so your chances wont be ruined." Harry smiled brightly. "Alright, enough. I'm going to get changed. When I come back in 10 minutes you two should be ready." She ordered before walking out.

Back with the snakes Pansy gave a similar speech to Blaise. Once she left he gently began to wake Draco. "Wake up hun." He would never live it down if anyone ever heard how mothering he was towards Draco. Draco's eyes slowly open and he groaned. "My eyes are still blurry..." Blaise simply rubbed his back gently. "Just relax, it'll get better soon love." Draco nodded and looked around. "Where's Pansy?" Blaise shrugged. "Changing, just like we should be." Draco nodded and immediately stood and began stripping. Blaise looked sadly at his unmarked body. He could never scar physically, but it didn't change the fact that he was hurt constantly.

Blaise looked away and changed, he needed to make sure Potter could truly care for Draco. He wouldn't eave his baby boy unprotected. With that thought he turned and watched a fully dressed Draco rubbing his pink puffy eyes. His own hand dashed towards his and gently pulled it away. A wand was waved and a spell muttered. Blaise stepped back and looked into Draco's now normal eyes. The door swung open revealing Pansy. "Lets go." Nods were giving and the three swaggered into the school, making sure to be last.

Pansy attached herself to Draco's arm as they walked into the Great Hall. The three proudly made their way to the center of the Slytherin table.

The Hall was in an amazing silence. Everyone knew about what Draco had done, he was regarded as The Hero of the Wizarding World, and the Savior of the previous Wizarding Savior.

Draco waited until Pansy and Blaise sat before moving to sit himself, but was pulled into Blaise's lap. He gave the larger male a questioning look. Blaise just smiled, so Draco shrugged and leaned against him.

Two tables away sat a very angry Potter, who was being held down by a very scared Ron. Hermione, looked mildly amused at the smug looks that were being sent their way. "It seems that this task will be harder than you thought."

Once Pansy noticed how wild the Golden Boy seemed to get, she picked up some soup with her spoon and held it to Draco's lips. "Eat up." He looked at her oddly, but the two usually did what they thought was best for him, so he opened his mouth and allowed the girl to feed him.

Harry began twitching. "Imma kill that bitch." He muttered anerly.


End file.
